1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sectional fan frame structure, and more particularly to a fan frame structure formed by connecting a unit with another unit or a unit with a circular plate frame, and a fan frame with a different height can be achieved by changing the width of the circular frame, and thus the cost for developing a mold can be saved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the application of a conventional axial-flow fan, vanes are installed in a fan frame assembly. The fan frame assembly is divided into two main types: a single-layer fan frame assembly and a double-layer fan frame assembly. Although the single-layer fan frame assembly comes with a simple structure, the single-layer fan frame assembly is usually installed at a hidden position inside a casing due to its non-stylish appearance. In FIG. 1, the double-layer fan frame assembly has a more stylish appearance, and thus it can be installed in a casing as well as on a desk top. However, both sides of the double-layer fan frame assembly have a separated fan frame 1, two fan frame bodies connected to the fan frame 1 and tapered inward. Obviously, the development of such mold incurs a complicated process and a high cost. Since the mold is manufactured and formed integrally by a mold injection method, therefore the demold is relatively difficult. Furthermore, it is necessary to design and develop the mold again. Although vanes generally come with a standard diameter, yet the height of the fan frame bodies 2 varies to cope with a different curvature of the vanes and the development of new products. In addition to the cost of developing the mold, the time to market is delayed, and such conventional way of developing a fan is definitely not suitable.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, and finally developed a sectional fan frame structure in accordance with the present invention.